


latpop

by sleepingbeees



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom, phanfiction - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingbeees/pseuds/sleepingbeees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cute phan fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	latpop

Dan sits on Phil’s lap everyday. 

Every night.

Watching his every move. 

Dan knows Phil’s dirty secrets. 

Dan daily clears Phil’s history. 

He knows his daily routines. 

He knows his insecurities.

He knows his kinks.

 

Dan sits on phil’s lap everday. Dan is a laptop.

**Author's Note:**

> so uh... im sorry


End file.
